sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ford v. Ferrari
| writer = | starring = | music = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Phedon Papamichael | editing = Michael McCusker | studio = 20th Century Fox Chernin Entertainment | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $100 million | gross = }} Ford v. Ferrari is an upcoming action biographical drama film directed by James Mangold. It stars Christian Bale and Matt Damon while Caitriona Balfe, Noah Jupe, Remo Girone, Jon Bernthal and Tracy Letts have been signed in supporting roles. The film follows an eccentric, determined team of American engineers and designers, led by automotive visionary Carroll Shelby and his British driver, Ken Miles, who are dispatched by Henry Ford II and Lee Iacocca with the mission of building from scratch an entirely new automobile with the potential to finally defeat the perennially dominant Ferrari at the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans race in France. It is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the 20th Century Fox banner. Cast * Christian Bale as Ken Miles, Peter's father and Mollie's husband * Matt Damon as Carroll Shelby * Caitriona Balfe as Mollie Miles, Peter's mother and Ken's wife * Noah Jupe as Peter Miles, Mollie and Ken's son * Remo Girone as Enzo Ferrari * Jon Bernthal as Lee Iacocca * Tracy Letts as Henry Ford II * JJ Feild as Roy Lunn * Gian Franco Tordi as Gianni Agnelli Security * Josh Lucas as Leo Beebe * Jack McMullen as Charlie Agapiou, one of Miles' key British mechanics * Benjamin Rigby as Bruce McLaren * Joe Williamson as Don Frey * Alex Gurney as Dan Gurney * Corrado Invernizzi as Franco Gozzi Production A movie based on the rivalry between Ford and Ferrari for the dominance at Le Mans endurance race has been in works at 20th Century Fox. Initially it was going to star Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt from an original screenplay by Jason Keller, but the project fell apart after a script was drafted by writers Jez Butterworth and John-Henry Butterworth. On February 5, 2018, it was announced that James Mangold has been brought on board to direct a movie about the rivalry between Ford and Ferrari leading up to 1966 Le Mans race based on the previous script by Jason Keller, Jez Butterworth and John-Henry Butterworth. Later on Caitriona Balfe, Jon Bernthal and Noah Jupe joined the cast. In July 2018, Jack McMullen was cast in the film to play one of Miles' key British mechanics, and Tracy Letts also joined to play Henry Ford II, along with Joe Williamson. In August 2018, JJ Feild was cast in the film to play the automotive engineer, Roy Lunn, the head of Ford Advanced vehicles in England and the right-hand man to Henry Ford II. Composer Marco Beltrami confirmed in an interview that he would be scoring the film, Beltrami previously worked with Mangold on 3:10 to Yuma, The Wolverine and Logan. Filming began on July 30, 2018 on different locations in California, New Orleans, Atlanta, Savannah, Statesboro, GA and Le Mans, France. Release It is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019 In 2D, IMAX 2D and Dolby Cinema, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the 20th Century Fox banner. It was previously scheduled to be released on June 28. References External links * Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American biographical films Category:American drama films Category:Biographical films about businesspeople Category:Action drama films Category:Films directed by James Mangold Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films about automobiles Category:Screenplays by James Mangold